Victimas
by Zamiel The Black Huntsman
Summary: La guerra hace que hagamos cosas malas, y hace que las cosas malas nos pasen a nosotros. re-escrito, mi primera historia en este sitio
1. Prologo

_**"Mata a un hombre y seras un Asesino, Mata a Millones y seras un Conquistador, Mátalos a todos y seras un Dios"**_

_**-Jean Rostand**_

* * *

**1:33 AM, durante uno de los inviernos más fríos de la historia en el país de hielo**

"**Hemos perdido la ciudad"**

Ese único pensamiento no dejaba de atormentar al cabo Flippy Phren ; su brutal irrevocabilidad resultaba más aterradora que las hordas de soldados tigre que entraban atraes de un agujero que habían hecho en uno de los muros que defendía la plaza principal.

Se obligó a desechar la idea, a apartarla de su mente.

Ahora no tenía tiempo para lamentarse. Tenía trabajo que hacer.

Hombres que matar.

Tomando su rifle, se precipito a través de las asfixiantes nubes de humo y polvo producidas por los autos en llamas, que habían sido puestos allí como barricadas y arremetió contra las enfurecidas filas enemigas. Estaban en todas partes, sus rifles de asalto y sus granadas destruían todo, y sus gritos de guerra se elevaban por encima de las inquietantes y rítmicas explosiones de los disparos que había al otro lado de las murallas de los edificios a su alrededor.

Instintivamente se colocó detrás de uno de los autos, apunto y disparo, volando la cabeza de un hombre, cambio de blanco para darle al siguiente invasor. Echo un vistazo a su derecha, y vio que sneaky clavaba la bayoneta de su rifle en el pecho de un atacante antes de enfrentarse a otro enemigo. Aturdido por los gemidos de dolor y los gritos de ira que le rodeaban, Flippy noto que alguien trataba de agarrarle de la mano izquierda y velozmente dio un fuerte golpe al adversario con la culata de su rifle y luego le enterró su bayoneta y sintió como esta atravesaba músculos y hueso. Percibió a su derecha algo amenazadoramente cerca y de forma instintiva ataco con su cuchillo, apuñalándolo en el hombro derecho a otro de los invasores para después abrirle la mejilla y cortarle la lengua de un tajo.

Sus camaradas y el llevaban horas sin tener un respiro. La embestida enemiga no solamente había sido incesante, sino además mucho peor de lo esperado. Misiles y bombas habían caído sin descaso durante días sobre la ciudad, provocando más incendios de los que podían atajarse a la vez. Mientras los hombres del general tigre habían cavado hoyos debajo de las enormes murallas (que habían sido construidas años antes de empezar la guerra) en los que habían amontonado explosivo, que también encendían. En muchos puntos, estas explosiones habían agrietado las murallas que ahora se derrumbaban bajo una lluvia de cohetes lanzados. Soldados y milicias habían logrado, a fuerza de voluntad repeler el asalto en la entrada norte de la ciudad antes de llenarla de explosivos y retirarse. Sin embargo, las puertas malditas (el nombre de la entrada sur de la ciudad) haciendo honor a su nombre, había caído permitiendo a los violentos invasores entrar a la ciudad y sellar su destino.

Los gritos roncos de agonía se desvanecieron en medio de la conmoción mientras Flippy bajaba su rifle y miraba a su alrededor desesperado en busca de algún signo de esperanza, pero en su mente no había ninguna duda. Habían perdido no solo la ciudad sino también su hogar. Con creciente temor tomo conciencia de que todos morirían antes que se acabara la noche. Se enfrentaban con el mayor ejército jamás visto, y pese a la furia y la pasión que hervía en sus venas, pese a sus esfuerzos y los de sus camaradas, estaban condenados al fracaso.

También sus superiores se habían percatado de ello. El alma se le cayó a los pies al oír el fatídico megáfono, que advertía a los militares sobrevivientes del ejército que abandonaran las defensas de la ciudad. Mirando rápidamente a izquierda y derecha con turbado frenesí, sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo con los de sneaky. Y en ellos detecto la misma agonía y la misma humillación que ardía en él. Codo con codo, se abrieron paso entre la confusa multitud y consiguieron regresar a la relativa seguridad de la iglesia que habían convertido en puesto militar.

Flippy siguió a su compañero soldado por entre los tropeles de la población aterrada, que se había refugiado dentro de los muros del templo. La escena que les esperaba en una de las catacumbas que habían convertido en un hospital improvisado le sorprendió aún más que la carnicería que había presenciado fuera. Tumbado sobre una tosca mesa de comedor larga y estrecha estaba El Padre beaujeu, el padre de mouse y padre adoptivo de sneaky. A su lado, de pie se encontraba su hijo Mouse Ka-Boom junto con una enfermera y un monje. Sus afligidos rostros no dejaban lugar a dudas. Cuando los dos soldados llegaron hasta el, beajeu abrió los ojos y levanto un poco la cabeza, movimiento que le provocó un involuntario gemido de dolor. Flippy lo miro fijamente, estupefacto. La piel del anciano había perdido todo color y sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre. Recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada, tratando de entender lo que veía. Y localizo una barra de metal que sobresalía por un costado de su caja torácica. El sacerdote sujetaba su extremo con una mano mientras con la otra le hizo señas a su hijastro y a su hijo, que se aproximaron, se arrodillaron a su lado y Mouse le cogió la mano entre las suya.

-Ha llegado la hora- logro decir el anciano con voz débil y apenada, pero clara-. Váyanse ya y que Dios los guié.-

Flippy no oyó las palabras. Su atención estaba en otra parte, centrada en algo que había notado en cuando le vio la cara a beaujeu. Era su mentón, estaba manchado de sangre seca. La tristeza, la ira y el odio se agolparon en la garganta del joven soldado cuando supo lo que le iba a pasar al hombre en la mesa. Este hombre, la firme figura que había dominado todas las facetas de la vida de Flippy hasta donde este podía recordar, estaba prácticamente muerto.

Un teniente había entrado en las catacumbas diciendo que todo el personal militar que no estuviera herido que se movilizara. Se fijó en que beaujeu alzaba la vista hacia mouse y asentía casi imperceptiblemente. Observó a sneaky, que se puso de pie, contemplo a los demás heridos con solemnidad y después miro a beaujeu. El anciano sostuvo la mirada antes de volver a cerrar los ojos; su respiración había adquirido una aspereza siniestra. Sneaky se acercó a mouse y lo abrazo, a continuación cogió su rifle y sin siquiera mirar atrás se dirigió a hacia la salida. Al pasar junto a Flippy se limitó a decir: "vámonos".

Flippy vacilo y lanzo una mirada a beaujeu y luego a su hijo que asistió en señal de confirmación. Entonces los dos se apresuraron en seguir a sneaky, y pronto cayó en cuenta que no iban al encuentro del enemigo.

Se dirigían a un muelle que estaba cerca de la iglesia.

-¿a dónde vamos? – inquirió flippy

Sneaky no dejo de andar.

-El "Pirata volador" nos espera. Date prisa.-

Flippy se detuvo en seco le daba vueltas la cabeza; estaba confuso. " ¿Nos marchamos?", pensó.

Conocía a Sneaky desde que su propio padre, también Soldado, muriera ocho años atrás cuando Flippy tenía apenas doce. Desde en toses, Sneaky había sido su guardián, su mentor, lo más cercano que había tenido a un hermano mayor. Su héroe. Habían librado muchas batallas juntos el, mouse y sneaky , y Flippy creía que seguirían codo con codo, y morirían uno al lado del otro cuando llegara el final. Pero esto no. Esto era una locura. Era una…_deserción._

Sneaky también se detuvo, pero únicamente para asir a Flippy por el hombro y obligarle a andar.

**-**Date prisa- le ordeno.

-¡NO!- repuso flippy sacudiéndose la mano de sneaky.

-SI- insistió tajante el soldado, un par de años mayor que él.

Flippy sintió nauseas, su rostro se ensombreció al tratar de encontrar las palabras:

-¡No abandonare a nuestros camaradas!-balbució -no, ¡NUNCA!-

Sneaky exhalo un gran suspiro, le ordeno a mouse que se adelantara, el cual tardo unos segundos en obedecer su orden antes de irse y echo una mirada a la ciudad sitiada. Los disparos de armas antiaéreas y los edificios en llamas iluminaban el cielo nocturno. Sujetando con más fuerza su rifle, se volvió y dio un amenazante paso hacia delante de modo que entre sus rostros no hubo más que unos centímetros, y flippy se dio cuenta que los ojos de su amigo estaban empañados de lágrimas reprimidas.

-¿Acaso crees que quiero abandonarlos?- susurro, su voz cortaba el aire - . ¿Qué quiero dejar a mi padre en su último respiro? Parece que no me conozcas.

La mente de flippy ardía de confusión

-Entonces…_ ¿por qué?_

-Nuestro deber es mucho más importante que matar unos cuantos perros rabiosos más- contesto Sneaky sombrío – es crucial para la supervivencia de nuestro país que nos mantengamos vivos. Es crucial, si queremos asegurarnos de que todo aquello por lo que hemos luchado no muera aquí también. Tenemos que irnos. Ahora.-

Flippy abrió la boca para protestar. Pero la expresión de Sneaky era inequívoca. A regañadientes, inclino la cabeza en señal de aquiescencia y lo siguió.

La única nave atracada en el puerto era el "_pirata volador"_, los otros barcos habían zarpado antes de que el asalto enemigo cerrara la dársena principal de la ciudad la semana previa. Con el agua ya por encima de la línea de flotación, un grupo de marineros, otros soldados y el ingeniero de un tanque de cara pecosa y una médico de un pelo muy azul cargaban la nave. Mouse ya estaba ahí esperándolos, cuando Flippy se acercó a el noto que su amigo estaba llorando. Lágrimas de impotencia y de rabia por tener que abandonar a su padre y a sus compatriotas. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Cuando se aproximaron al muelle Flippy pudo ver al capitán, un viejo marinero al que solo conocía como Russell y al que el padre beaujeu tenía en mucha estima. El hombre fornido observaba la febril actividad desde la cubierta de su nave, Flippy paseo la vista por el barco, era un Mark V SOC lo miro de proa a popa desde sus ametralladoras, pasando por su casco reforzado, hasta su cabina de mando del barco el cual los pondría a salvo.

Sin interrumpir el paso, Sneaky pregunto al capitán:

-¿Ya se han encargado del agua y las provisiones?-

-SI,señor-

-Entonces olvídate del resto y pon el barco en marcha-

En cuestión de minutos ya todos estaban a bordo, se soltaron las amarras y los marineros separaron el "_pirata volador_" del muelle. El contramaestre no tardó mucho en dar la orden para que el barco se pusiera en marcha, Flippy observo a los marineros hacinados en cubierta ponerse en las ametralladoras y otros asegurar la carga y darle agua a los heridos, todo siguiendo las órdenes que su capitán que dirigía todo como en una orquesta. La nave empezó a desplazarse y se alejó de la ciudad en llamas.

Mientras se alejaba del puerto, una lluvia de balas y de otras armas caía cerca del barco y el mar circundante estallaba en inmensas y ardientes explosiones de espuma blanca producidas por los disparos de lanza granadas y lanzacohetes de los hombres del general tigre, dirigidos al barco que escapaba. Pronto estuvieron fuera de su alcance y Flippy se levantó y contemplo el paisaje cada vez más lejano. El enemigo ocupaba los muros de la ciudad, aullando e insultando a la nave como animales enjaulados. Detrás de ellos rugía el infierno, los chillidos y los gritos de hombres, mujeres y niños se mezclaban con los incesantes y estrepitosos disparos del enemigo.

Poco a poco, la nave gano velocidad y se alejaba. En el distante horizonte el cielo se había vuelto negro y amenazador.

Solo quedaba la nieve que caía del cielo

Todo había terminado.

Con las manos aun temblorosas y el alma destrozada, Flippy Phren se volvió lentamente y con disgusto, dejando atrás la tierra que le había visto nacer, y miro al frente, hacia la tormenta que les esperaba.

Esto no se iba a quedar así…


	2. Vendetta

**Hola, y aquí está el capítulo 2**

* * *

_**CINCO AÑOS DESPUES…ACTUALMENTE**_

**2:45 pm, capital del país del bosque, Black Forrest**

**Número de soldados tigre defendiendo Black Forrest:** **766.750**

**Número de soldados del país de hielo atacando Black Forrest:** **2.500.000**

* * *

Flaky Thorn estaba fantaseando

Normalmente lo hacía cuando no había nada más que hacer, cuando estaba escuchando sus pensamientos o cuando necesitaba escapar de la realidad, fantaseaba sobre uno de esos lugares que se ven en los sueños, de esos que incluso despierto los sigues recordando y reflexionando. Se veía a si misma de pie en un montículo cubierto de hierba una tarde de verano en la que los rayos oblicuos del sol doraban el suelo. El paisaje que estaba contemplando aparecía con tanta frecuencia en sus sueños que nunca estaba segura de sí lo había visto o no en el mundo real. Cuando fantaseaba con el despierta lo llamaba el mundo verde era un prado viejo y mordisqueado por los conejos, atravesado por un sendero y con algún nido de conejo por aquí y allá. En el seto descuidado que había al otro lado del prado las ramas de los olmos se cimbreaban levemente con la brisa y el follaje se estremecía como su largo cabello rojo. Cerca de allí, aunque no pudiera verlo, había un rio lento y cristalino donde los peses nadaban en las pozas a la sombra de los sauces…

**-¡YA VIENEN!-**

Todo se volvió negro

La explosión de la bomba y disparos la habían devuelto a la realidad. La bomba había caído varias decenas de metros a de ella arrojándola al suelo, su visión estaba borrosa,no podía ver nada. El aire estaba lleno restos de escombros y yeso que formaban una niebla blanca. Entre la neblina producida por el polvo pudo divisar a una pequeña figura (posiblemente un anciano o anciana) llevando una carretilla con objetos personales entre los escombros y desaparecer de su campo de visión, luego vio a un soldado tigre aparecer entre el polvo con un fusil de asalto colgando de su hombro con una cinta.

-¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!- le gritaba este – ¡FUERA!, FUERA! RÁPIDO!- y luego desapareció

Alguien había pasado a su lado

-¡FUERA DE AHÍ!- grito una voz femenina

- ¡A LA DERECHA!- decía otra voz

Se puso de pie, sacándose los restos de escombro. En la calle que estaba frente de ella estaba pasando un camión con soldados que se dirigía al centro de la ciudad. Al pasar junto a ella noto que los soldados estaban con botellas de whisky en las manos y estaban cantando canciones de borrachos. Y desapareció de su vista entre las nueves de polvo. _Esto es una locura…y ella en medio de todo_

Una figura conocida de cabello rosa se le apareció junto con una mujer que no conocía. Su amiga giggles

-¡DEPRISA! VEN RÁPIDO!- grito giggles desesperada

Las tres corrieron, tan rápido como le permitían sus pies. Giggles se había puesto una maleta sobre la cabeza como escudo. Mientras corrían se podía escuchar a un niño llorar gritando "mami? mami?! Dónde estás?!", soldados tigre gritando "Auxilio" y los gritos de Giggles diciéndole a Flaky "¡Corre mas rápido!". La mujer se le había caído uno de los dos baldes con agua que llevaba, se paró, lo miro medio segundo y lo abandono continuando la carrera para encontrar refugio de las bombas. _No vale la pena morir por un balde. _

Una explosión tras Flaky y giggles las había tirado al suelo. Perdieron el conocimiento por dos o tres segundos, la mujer de los baldes de agua había desparecido. No importa, tenían que seguir si es que querían seguir viviendo.

Quien lo hubiera pensado… hace cinco años atrás el ejercito de los tigres había logrado una victoria importante en "Hope tree" la última ciudad importante antes de la capital enemiga "happy tree" parecía una victoria aplastante, pero la naturaleza tenía otros planes.

El invierno había acabado con la mayoría del ejército del general tigre, lo cual le dio tiempo suficiente al ejército enemigo para recuperarse y contraatacar. Ahí fue el principio del fin, los hombres del general no pudieron recuperarse y tuvieron que retira…no. No se estaban retirando, estaban huyendo, huyendo del enfadado y sediento de venganza enemigo.

Las dos corrían por un callejón que conectaba a otra calle. Al pasar a esta vieron que en medio de la calle bloqueándola estaba un cañón de artillería operado por tres soldados.

EH! FUERA DE AQUÍ!- les grito uno de ellos – FUEGO! FUEGO! CARGEN- dijo el mismo dirigiéndose a sus camaradas

Las dos obedecieron, y mientras corrían para alegarse de la artillería los gritos de ese soldado y los disparos de artillería habían cesado. _Tenemos que apurarnos..._

En otra esquina vieron un grupo de morteros, más gente corriendo tratando de encontrar refugio, Médicos atendiendo a sus heridos en el suelo, Caos por todos lados. Era el infierno en la tierra.

Corrieron y corrieron hasta que…por fin.

Encontraron el sótano en que mucha otra gente se estaba ocultando

Un joven rubio estaba sujetando la puerta, era el novio de giggles, cuddles

-espérenos, espérenos!- Grito desde lejos Flaky

- son ustedes?- dijo asombrado el muchacho rubio – Ya entren!-

Se apresuraron a entrar, el chico rubio había cerrado las puertas y se había reunido con las chicas para ponerse seguro.

Bajaron por unos escalones y Pasaron por un pasillo largo hasta que llegaron a una habitación, un sótano cerraron las puertas de este cuando todos estaban adentro.

¿Cuánta gente había oculta en ese sótano?, ¿cuantos habían logrado llegar con vida hasta aquí?

Ya hace casi tres meses que Flaky venía a éste sótano, y sin embargo se seguía sintiendo una forastera. Cada refugio tiene sus tabúes, sus manías. En su antiguo refugio tenían la manía del aprovisionamiento de agua en previsión de incendios. Por todas partes chocabas con jarras, cubos, ollas, bidones llenos de agua sucia. No obstante, la casa acabó ardiendo igual que una antorcha. Toda aquella agua sucia sirvió lo mismo que un escupitajo.

Se escuchaban los llantos de un bebe y a una mujer gritar "¿hijo?,¿ hijo? ,¿dónde estás?" Una y otra vez y murmullos como "No puede ser. Quién se habría imaginado algo así." "A todos nos quedaba un resto de esperanza." "Ya no le importamos a nadie. Estamos solos. "eso era cierto, ya no le importaban a nadie, nadie los iba a salvar de la furia de los invasores.

En ese sótano estaba giggles(de cabello rosa, antes había entrado a la universidad) , cuddles (que era músico, aunque no toca muy bien) , la madre de giggles( ella tenía una panadería. Su marido esta desparecido), el Dr. Sniffles (él le puso la Prótesis de mano al general tigre), toothy (el mejor amigo de cuddles. sabe francés), ella (pálida, de cabello rojo muy largo, usando siempre un suéter sucio) y otra docena de personas más.

Estaba buscando un lugar donde sentarse, donde calmarse. El peligro ya había pasado. Había gente sentada en el suelo mientras otras se apretaban en literas metálicas .Flaky había encontrado lugar en el suelo, al lado de una pareja de ancianos que se acurrucaban en una litera. El anciano llevaba un viejo traje gris y una gorra negra muy roñosa sobre su calva cabeza, tenía el rostro rojo y los ojos lagrimosos. Apestaba a licor. Su olor era insoportable. Y él seguía sollozando. Estaba con una muñeca de trapo en una mano y no paraba de decir "¿por qué?…¿por qué?…¿por qué ?…" mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

Flaky supo de cierto modo lo que acababa de ocurrirle algo terrible. Alguien quien amaba aquel aciano, tal vez una nieta o hija, había muerto.

Desde hace días que los aviones soltaban sus bombas sobre la ciudad destruyendo todo lo que consideraban importante. Matando no solo a soldados y a milicias, sino también a hombres mujeres y niños inocentes._ Obviamente no les importaban los daños colaterales y… _

-¿Le puedo servir algo?-

La voz el saco de sus pensamientos, era un hombre que le estaba ofreciendo un vaso con agua.

-Si, por favor- dijo con voz cortes, tomando el vaso.

Las bombas ya habían parado, y ahora se escuchaba otro sonido, los muros del sótano empezaron a temblar…._Tanques._

Eran motores de tanques y sonidos de botas marchando, la tierra templaba un poco. Todos guardaron silencio y se pusieron a escuchar.

Estaban justo afuera.

* * *

"_**Por fin llego el día"**_

Ese era el único pensamiento que sonaba en la mente de Flippy y posiblemente, en la mente de todos sus camaradas.

"_**Por fin podremos vengarnos**__."_

Estaban marchando en la capital del país que tanto les había echo daño, que tanto los había humillado, que tanto los había hecho sufrir….

Tanto había cambiado desde esa noche en que el padre beajeu había muerto y el junto con sneaky y mouse habían escapado. El ya no era un cabo, era un capitán. Su destreza y habilidad por haber sobrevivido y haber librado tantas batallas hasta aquí le habían dado el rango que ahora tenía.

El ejército lo había puesto por su liderazgo y valor a cargo de una compañía. El W.A.R. (o Weaponized Animal Regiment por sus siglas en inglés) una compañía de tres tanques M1 abrams y 162 hombres. Estaba sneaky (teniente, el segundo al mando) handy (un comandante de tanque, él y flippy se conocieron durante su huida en barco), petunia (oficial médico, no le gustaba ensuciarse, también la conoció de la misma manera), el (vestido en su uniforme de oficial del ejército, de 25 años de edad aunque se ve más viejo) y otros 158 soldados.

-He esperado un largo tiempo por esto- le dijo sneaky oscuramente mientras caminaba junto a el

Flippy se rio en voz baja – Los demás también- y continuaron caminando sin mirarse

Hoy iban a ver este país caer. Junto con todos esos necios que aún se atrevían a ponerse en su camino.

* * *

-Vengan, vengan, vengan!-le decía la madre de giggles a unos niños pequeños-debajo de la cama-

Tenían que poner a salvo a los niños, no quería que ellos encontraran a los niños

A flaky le empezaron a templar las manos. _**"lo van a ver"**_ pensaba y como si alguien le leyera los pensamientos, una muchacha como de 15 o 16 años acurrucada en una litera empezó a repetir

-Lo van a ver…van a encontrar la entrada, lo van a ver…van a encontrar la entrada, lo van a ver…- y seguía y seguía

"Solo es cuestión de tiempo…" susurro flaky, esperando que el momento en que tenga que enfrentarse a lo peor llegara

la pelirroja se acomodó en su rincón y se puso a esperar contando los segundos en su mente.

"_**1…2…3…4…5…"**_

Flaky padecía de una angustia mortal. Siempre son los mismos síntomas. Primero comienza el sudor en torno al pelo, luego una sensación de taladro en la médula espinal, pinchazos en el cuello, el paladar se reseca y el corazón late de manera irregular.

"_**6…7…8…9…"**_

* * *

Flippy y sus hombres estaban pasando por una ancha calle. A ambos lados había edificios antiguos que databan como de finales del siglo XIX o principios del siglo XX con su arquitectura neoclásica; los edificios estaban llenos de hoyos y grietas, sus ventanas estaban rotas y sus terrazas sami-destruidas. De cada una de las ventanas y terrazas colgaba una bandera blanca en señal de rendición, la calle estaba llena de escombros y algunos autos quemados lo que impedía que los tanques pasaran lado a lado.

La marcha seguía lentamente. Los tanques se habían puesto en línea, había siete soldados defendiendo cada uno y el resto estaba en la retaguardia.

Hace varias horas que no se habían hecho contacto con el enemigo, y solo que habían encontrado con pequeños grupos de resistencia.

Y habían pasado "fácilmente" por las calles de la ciudad.

_Algo no anda bien…_

Flippy y sneaky que iban al lado del segundo tanque (el de Handy) lo notaron también.

-ALTO!- grito Flippy.

Los tanques se detuvieron en medio de la calle, esperando órdenes.

-Vigilen esas ventanas!- grito el segundo al mando

Más soldados de la retaguardia vinieron a asistir a los que protegían los tanques.

El tiempo pasaba y….nada, solo silencio. Flippy se calmó un poco pero aún seguía alerta. Ya era hora de sacar a esas ratas se sus madrigueras.

El ejército le había dado a cada una de las compañías en la invasión un camión con megáfono para dar mensajes y advertencias a todos los que se estuvieran escondiendo. Solo lo usaban cuando querían hacerlos salir por las buenas, y si eso no funcionaba…..bueno se lo habían advertido.

-sneaky has funcionar el megáfono-

-entendido capitán- respondió este y luego se dirigió a la parte de atrás, detrás del tercer tanque.

* * *

"_**491…492…493…494…495…" **_seguía contando dentro de su mente hasta que.

Un sonido había detenido su conteo, uno raro…

_Silencio_

Nada, no se escuchaba nada, los soldados de afuera se habían detenido, ¿por qué?...

Una voz corto el silencio, se escuchaba fuerte y venia de afuera

Hubo una serie de clics y zumbidos, y luego una voz masculina con cierto acento inglés se oyó claramente:

"**Atención, Atención a todos los habitantes de esta ciudad. Entreguen inmediatamente todas las armas, es el último aviso"**

_Se acabó, van a encontrarnos…._

El megáfono repitió el mensaje dos veces más antes de decir sus últimas palabras:

"**Atención, es el último aviso"**

Después de eso solo siguió el silencio. Ahora solo había que esperar lo inevitable

* * *

No respondió nadie

Nadie, salía de sus casas, de sus escondites ni de sus agüeros…como era de esperar.

Silencio. Una calma inquietante

-Atención soldados prepárense par…-Flippy no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque uno de sus hombres callo muerto frente a él, la nuca del soldado había desaparecido y callo de cara al suelo. No vio de dónde venían los tiros pero luego uno de sus hombres lo grito:

-ARIBA! EN EL BALCON DE DERECHA!-

Pero flippy no escucho de inmediato, estaba en shock. Su cara y uniforme estaban manchados de sangre y restos de cerebro

-CAPITAN! PONGASE A CUBIERTO!-

Pero no lo escucho de inmediato

Tardo unos segundos en incorporarse, todo se hacía familiar de nuevo. Como esa noche hace cinco años…

Sus ojos cambiaron de color, sus dientes se afilaron, la sed de sangre había vuelto…

No tenía tiempo para lamentarse, había trabajo que hacer

Hombres que matar.

Instintivamente se había puesto detrás del segundo tanque para cubrirse .handy se había puesto en la ametralladora de su tanque para ayudarlo. Los tiradores estaban en un balcón del segundo piso. Eran tres (aunque posiblemente habían más adentro) dos en una ametralladora y el tercero los cubría.

Empezaron a aparecer más tiradores, a la izquierda y derecha

Todos los soldados estaban concentrando sus disparos en ese balcón pero la barandilla metálica detenía los tiros o los hacia rebotar. Tenía que pensar rápido.

Sneaky apareció a su lado preguntando por órdenes:

-señor que hacemos?!-

Ya había pasado por momentos así en los que solo tenía segundos para formular un plan, segundos en los que si no formulaba un plan pondría su vida y la de sus hombres en riesgo. Después de un instante o dos ya sabía que hacer:

-Dile a los hombres que den fuego de contención, trae a cinco hombres contigo y a Petunia, Vamos a entrar en el edificio!- respondió sin mirar a Sneaky, concentrándose en los tiradores que habían en el segundo y tercer piso

- estas seguro!? –

Flippy giro rápidamente su cabeza y lo miro a los ojos-SOLO HAZLO!- le grito con rabia, y Sneaky se dio cuenta que sus ojos eran distintos ,ya no eran verdes , sino amarillos.

Flippy ya no era el que estaba dando las ordenes, ya ni siquiera estaba hablando con él. El que estaba hablando con Sneaky era El, El monstruo

El teniente tardo unos segundos en formular su respuesta y solo respondió un simple "sí, señor!"

No iban a morir hoy, no después de todo lo que habían pasado, de todo el camino recorrido, dé todo lo que habían sufrido

"_**No pienso morir hoy"…**_

…

Tenían razón, había más de 3 en el edificio. Eran 16 soldados tigre los que se ocultaban aquí, después de revisar los cadáveres se dieron cuenta de algo. No todos eran hombres, es más. Algunos Ni siquiera eran adultos.

_Nada que no hayan visto antes…_

Cuando el general empezó a perder la guerra y los números de sus ejércitos empezaron a diezmarse, empezó a alentar a la gente de su país a unirse al ejército de los tigres. Primero envió a los soldados de reserva y policía del país, hombres que estaban calificados pero que nunca habían estado en el frente. Luego envió a atletas y deportistas, ciudadanos modelo para alentar a la población a unirse.

La cosa empezó a cambiar cuando los tigres empezaron a huir de los invasores. El general tigre impuso el servicio militar obligatorio, eliminado las restricciones de edad y de sexo. _Chicos y chicas de 17, 15,14…cuántas vidas desperdiciadas…_

Al final, durante su última batalla por esta capital, el ordenó que se derramara hasta la última gota de sangre en la defensa._ Los viejos…los niños…los enfermos, todos debían defender la capital._

Flippy dejo de pensar en ello. _Si ellos disparaban primero tenía que devolver los tiros…así había sido durante los últimos 5 años._

_¡Bomba por bomba!, ¡Bala por bala!, ¡ Muerte por Muerte! _

Solo quedaba una habitación por revisar

Poniéndose frente a la maciza puerta de un tercer piso, Flippy se acercó a la puerta y empezó a escuchar voces, Fragmentos de palabras y frases entrecortadas:

"recarga la ame…..cuanto tie….da lo mismo, tene…"

Su fusil ya no tenía balas, así que cambio a su pistola. Era una M1911A1, él y esta arma tenían historia. Su abuelo la había usado cuando luchaba contra los nazis en Europa, Su padre la uso cuando estuvo en Vietnam. Y siguiendo la tradición, él tendría que habérsela dado a Flippy cuando este tuviera edad suficiente para usarla, pero la forma en la que la obtuvo no le gusto…en lo absoluto.

Se preparó. Con una violenta patada abrió la puerta

Sin inmutarse contemplo la escena de adentro. Un soldado arrodillado frente a una ametralladora con una caja de munición a su lado, otro soldado con el torso desnudo siendo atendido por otro que parecía ser un médico. Los tres detuvieron su actividad y dirigieron sus miradas hacia flippy

Estaban congelados. No estaba seguro si es que era por la sorpresa o por el miedo.

No importa

Con frialdad apunto y disparo, dándole dos tiros en la espalda al de la ametralladora lo cual hizo que este callera sobre ella, cambio de blanco y le dio al hombre del torso desnudo entre ceja y ceja.

El último tomo una camisa blanca muy sucia la puso enfrente de sí mismo y dijo con voz temblorosa:

-M-me ri-rindo!-

Flippy respondió oscuramente:

-eso debiste hacer hace cinco años- y lo acribillo con las balas que le quedaban. No iba a tener piedad con nadie…hace tiempo que no la tenia

Bueno, esos eran los últimos. Respiro profundamente y se tranquilizó, sus ojos volvían a ser verdes como antes

Miro a su izquierda y vio que sneaky lo estaba esperando, se dirigió a él y empezaron a bajar las escaleras a un ritmo calmado.

-¿bajas y heridos?- pregunto flippy, el tono de su voz era casual

-seis muertos, siete heridos-

-bien, mándaselos a petunia para que los atienda-

-hay algo más…-añadió sneaky , su voz había cambiado a un tono inseguro

-¿qué pasa? – mirándolo mientras caminaban

-Los altos mandos llamaron…- se detuvo, no estado seguro si es que era capaz de formular lo que iba a decir.

Sin más preámbulo continuo:

-Quieren que nos quedemos aquí.-

Flippy se detuvo en seco, incapaz de procesar las palabras que había oído.

-Cómo!?- grito este, confundido y enfadado – Cuando llego esto!?-

-no mucho después del tiroteo en la calle-

Flippy soltó un gemido de rabia y molestia

Fue con el encargado de la radio para confirmar esto. Era cierto, los altos mandos querían que él y sus hombres se quedaran protegiendo la retaguardia. Le dio mucha rabia tener que escuchar esto e incluso trato de desobedecer la orden diciendo que le habían dado la misión de tomar una estación de metro más delante de donde se encontraban pero la orden era clara:

Tenían que quedarse ahí.

Los hombres también mostraron su molestia, cuando flippy los informo. No podía culparlos. Comentarios como "¿cómo que no vamos a avanzar?" o "capitán, usted nos dijo que llegaríamos al palacio de gobierno!" se escucharon varias veces. Habían pasado por un infierno para llegar hasta aquí y ahora tenían que detenerse?

Flippy soltó un gran suspiro. Tampoco le gustaba esto pero eran órdenes.

-sneaky ven aquí- le dijo a su segundo-si vamos a quedarnos aquí, necesito que revises los edificios de los alrededores-

Sneaky asintió, obedeciendo la orden.

Flippy busco un lugar donde sentarse.

Necesitaba un trago.

* * *

Los tiros y el ruido habían parado.

Ya ni siquiera se escuchaban los motores de los tanques. ¿_Se habrán ido?_

Pero desecho de inmediato esa idea, era estúpido incluso pensar en eso.

La chica acurrucada en una litera dejo de hablar, es mas todos dejaron de hablar. Si uno se concentraba bien lo único que se escuchaba eran las respiraciones de las personas y uno que otro tosiendo.

Una sola pregunta había en su mente.

"_**¿Quién estaba ahí fuera?"**_ Se repitió esta pregunta muchas veces hasta que La puerta del sótano había sido azotada de una patada

-¡QUE NADIE SE MUEVA!-

* * *

**Bueno como quedo? es bueno, es malo, es pésimo por favor díganme. Hablo mucho de poco o hablo poco de mucho? tengo errores? Opiniones y críticas constructivas serán bien recibidas.**

**Si se están preguntando por que no aparece mouse, lo explicare más adelante.**

**Para que se hagan una idea de la ciudad de donde se ubica la historia, es parecida a Berlín al final de la SGM (de echo me imagine la calle en la que están estancados Flippy y sus hombres parecida a la calle" Friedrichstraße" a principios del siglo XX solo que destruida)**


	3. a merced de los invasores

**Espero que les guste**

…

-¡Quien lleve un arma, será ejecutado en el acto!-

Eso era una promesa no una amenaza.

Algunas personas se quedaron sin aliento, otros se pusieron a sollozar, pero la mayoría de ellos, permanecieron petrificados ante la presencia del soldado. Flaky se puso a temblar de miedo, empezó a sudar alrededor del pelo, quiso huir pero estaba paralizada. Aunque pensar eso era estúpido puesto que si es que corría o desobedecía, seria ejecutada….o peor

Tembló aún más al pensar que ellos podrían tortu….NO_, no, no, ellos eran personas inocentes, para que harían eso? _

Pero luego recordó las _historias_…

Ella había oído historias de mujeres que fueron abusadas, sobre las mujeres que fueron violadas durante tiempos de guerra, porque los soldados se vieron privados de medios para saciar sus más bajos instintos y no tenían mejores opciones.

Tras las violaciones, muchas de ellas eran degolladas o destripadas; muchas de aquellas desgraciadas eran finalmente ultrajadas a bayonetazos

"_**¿Cómo alguien puede hacer algo así ?..."**_

Recordó lo mucho que había llorado después de que ella se había enterado de esas historias

Estaba tan hundida en sus pensamientos que no oyó que algunas personas empezaron a llorar lo cual molesto al soldado

-SILENCIO!-grito con rabia.

Todos obedecieron calladamente, nadie se atrevía a desobedecer

-Todos pongan las manos detrás de la cabeza…-su tono se volvió más oscuro-Lentamente…-

Todos se pusieron rígidos y tensos cuando el invasor les apuntaba con su rifle y linterna.

Flaky observaba con el rabillo del ojo al invasor desde su lugar, mientras este revisaba a las personas una a una a punta de rifle. La palabra "Invasor" no la pronuncia nadie. No quiere salir de los labios.

"_**Con que así son...**_" pensó. Era la primera vez que los veía como eran en realidad, algo alejado de la visión que ella tenía de ellos.

Aunque el sótano estaba algo oscuro podía ver al soldado perfectamente. Cara de pocos amigos, botas negras de suela metálica, pantalones y chaqueta de camuflaje verde oscuro, rodilleras y coderas, casco metálico del mismo color. Aunque lo que más la aterraba era el rifle que llevaba colgando con una cinta del hombro.

Un molesto hormigueo invadía su mano izquierda, trato de calmarlo masajeándola con su mano derecha. El soldado seguía revisando uno a uno a cada persona, acercándose cada vez más hasta que…

-He tú, manos detrás de la cabeza…- le dijo, pero ella no levantó los ojos y siguió masajeando su mano.

El corazón le empezó de manera irregular.

-Me estas escuchando? –

No, ella no levantó los ojos, no podía mirarlo. Ella empezó a temblar y tragó con avidez, a pesar de que no había nada de tragar. El soldado dejo de tratar de razonar con ella y trato de usar otro "método" para captar su atención.

"_**Ohdiosohdiosohdios…"**_

Lentamente levanto la cabeza al sentir el frio metal del arma presionarse contra su frente, empezó a temblar de forma anormal casi llorando de miedo, por un momento creyó haberse meado encima, pero por suerte, era sólo su imaginación.

Lentamente levantó la vista y observó su rostro, bueno no exactamente por qué la luz de la linterna la estaba segando. Con una mano el soldado la estaba revisando (estaba concentrada en quedarse quieta para no darle una excusa para golpearla), buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera considerarse un arma y con la otra sostenía el rifle con linterna instalada en el apuntándole para mantenerla en su lugar.

La sensación de desnudez, con las manos en la nuca y el cuerpo y el rostro vulnerables, le resulto casi insoportable

Al no encontrar nada, el soldado retiro su mano (lo cual hizo que ella se hiciera rápidamente para atrás) y dirigió su mirada a la entrada del sótano

Se produjo una pausa momentánea. El soldado chillo: "¡Limpio!"

Al decir esto alguien entro

Era un hombre alto de aspecto atlético. Tenía pelo verde (en el cual llevaba una boina), una pequeña barba en el mentón y una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha que empezaba en su pómulo hasta la mitad de su cuello.

Tenía un aspecto más profesional que este otro soldado, por la boina de color negro y los parches en su brazo derecho se sabía de inmediato que era un oficial.

-Teniente- dijo el soldado dirigiéndose a su superior

- reporte soldado – hablo, tenía una voz profunda con un acento raro (¿ ingles posiblemente?). Flaky tardo un momento en darse cuenta que su voz era la que había salido del megáfono de la calle.

- 22 personas, un médico, sin rastro de armas –

- bien…puede retirarse soldado-

-gracias señor- después de decir esto hizo el saludo del ejército y se retiró hacia la salida. Aplastó algunos vidrios rotos con las botas al salir por la puerta.

El teniente no dijo nada durante unos segundos, estaba escaneando la habitación con la mirada (flaky noto que estaba mirando en dirección del Dr. Sniffles con los ojos entrecerrados) y luego se dirigió a las personas y dijo:

-lo que hagan o les pase en este momento ya no nos importa.- su tono de voz era indiferente-hagan lo que quieran-

Se dirigió hacia la puerta pero antes de irse dijo:

-salgan si quieren…-

Y Se retiró sin mirar atrás, dejando atrás a estas personas a las que consideraba peso muerto.

Flaky tragó saliva y apartó la mirada un instante, llena de miedo e incertidumbre. ¿Cómo podían confiar en él – un invasor, un hombre que vino a matar a la gente de su país? Esto podría ser una trampa cuidadosamente elaborada, a propósito atrayéndolos para fusilarlos en la calle.

Nadie dijo nada durante unos segundos.

-A mí no me entierran aquí.-dijo Cuddles finalmente, pero nadie le respondió.

Flaky sentía un profundo agujero en el estómago.

...

Flippy estaba sentado solo sobre un pequeño montículo de escombros, dándole sorbos a su cantimplora, sin mucho interés por lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Asintió para sí mismo como si estuviese hablando con alguien más, al comprender un punto que le estaban explicando.

Él era conocido entre los oficiales del ejército porque sus tácticas eran brutales pero efectivas. Él siempre había intuido que así él podía cambiar las cosas. O al menos darlas a conocer. _Y lo haría_

El sentimiento se había cristalizado durante los años en los que había estado entrenando para ser soldado en la academia militar de happy tree. Flippy tenía la sensación de que había muchas cosas en el mundo que no iban bien (la muerte de su padre cuando él tenía solo doce años había sido una dolorosa prueba de ello) y quería ayudar a mejorarlo, si no para el mismo, al menos para otras personas.

Esa fue una de las razones (aparte de seguir la tradición familiar) por la cual se unió al ejército, quería proteger su país. Mejorarlo, cuidarlo y protegerlo.

"_**el deber de cada soldado es proteger a los inocentes"**_. Su padre le hacía recitarlo todas las mañanas, con la mano en el corazón haciéndolo jurar que haría eso

Sonrió ante aquel recuerdo. _La _última vez que el hablo con su padre.

Pero sonrisa se borró cuando recordó que había fracasado al cumplir eso, el día en que se convirtió en lo que más odiaba. Un día que lo perseguirá hasta que el de su ultimo respiro.

El día en que Mouse murió…

-Hey - le hablo una voz en tono amigable. Flippy subió la vista para ver quién era.

-Handy…- susurro flippy, un susurro que ni siquiera el mismo oyó.

El Sargento primero Handy, un tipo duro con un temperamento de los mil demonios cuando está enfadado (aunque en presencia de petunia la cosa es distinta). Justo el tipo de persona que quieres a tu lado en un tiroteo.

A diferencia de flippy, Handy no tenía un linaje militar, su padre era un leñador muy pobre que apenas le alcanzaba para alimentarlo. Para evitar ser una carga para su padre, él se voluntario en el ejército para ser ingeniero de tanques.

Su viejo murió un año después de un derrame cerebral. El mismo hizo el ataúd.

Enterrado bajo un viejo roble…

Flippy lo contemplo un momento, el sargento estaba vestido con el traje de los comandantes de tanque, botas negras, pantalones grises, un chaleco anti-balas negro y chaqueta gris. Tenía unas cuantas cicatrices bajo ese traje como él (en su mayoría quemaduras) pero lo que más llamaba la atención era que tenía vendas cubriéndole todo el antebrazo (Desde el codo hasta las manos) en ambos brazos. Para ocultar sus quemaduras.

-¿te encuentras bien?, estas muy callado- pregunto Handy mientras se sentaba en una silla de madera que había encontrado entre los escombros

-me ofende que preguntes - respondió flippy secamente.- estaba pensando que vamos a hacer-

Aún estaba molesto por tener que quedarse aquí, pero otra parte de él estaba….

"Agradecida" de por fin poder descansar.

El sonido de aspas resonaba en el aire, los dos miraron hacia arriba para ver que era. Eran un par de helicópteros AH-64 Apache que se dirigían a la batalla que continuaba más adentro de la ciudad

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio por unos momentos

Flippy miro en dirección de sus hombres. Ellos ya se habían "instalado" en el lugar, habían creado un pequeño "hogar" en medio de la calle con los muebles abandonados que encontraron bajo los escombros y las cajas de munición.

Era increíble las cosas que podía uno encontrar debajo de esos escombros: sillas, sofás, mesas, espejos, libros, incluso personas (muertas obviamente)

Un grupo de tres, estaban sentados en un sofá polvoriento descansando, uno estaba limpiando su rifle, otro estaba limpiando una de sus botas con un trapo que encontró en el suelo, el tercero leyendo un libro que parece encontró por ahí.

Cuatro de los siete heridos estaban tendidos en camillas al lado de un tanque, los tres que aún se podan parar estaban fumando y bromeando sobre el mismo tanque

El cabo cro-marmot (un tipo que casi nunca habla) estaba apoyado contra una pared, tallando figuras con un trozo de madera y su cuchillo, y petunia se estaba acomodando su uniforme y se estaba mirando enfrente de un espejo de mano (quizás uno que encontró) para ver que todo en ella esté en orden.

Un esbozo de sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. Ellos no eran el estereotipo de soldado que la gente devuelta en su país posiblemente tenía; ellos eran personas reales, con sueños y esperanzas. Eran personas con familias y amigos. Vidas que querían recuperar, hogares a los que deseaban volver.

Ya habían hecho suficiente por su patria y nadie tenía derecho de pedirles más.

-¿qué ahora?- pregunto finalmente Handy

Flippy parpadeo unos momentos, saliendo de su trance

-¿eh?- dijo flippy, volviendo la mirada a su amigo

-los hombres están preguntando- continuo - ¿Qué hacemos ahora?-

Se humedeció los labios y se aclaró la garganta.

Bueno, ya habían hecho esto antes, aunque nunca durante mucho tiempo. Después de liberar una zona, la fuerza de invasión pasaba a ser una fuerza de ocupación. Establecerían un puesto de mando, harían patrullas, prestarían ayuda a otras compañías que lo necesitaran y buscarían a cualquier bastardo que se atreviese a levantarse por el general tigre. _Pan comido_

-…y así es como vamos a hacerlo- concluyo Flippy, tosiendo un poco al final.

Handy asintió, comprendiendo las órdenes de su superior.

Flippy Iba a continuar hablando con él, hasta que una cacofonía de risas le llamo la atención. Dirigió la mirada a lo que sea que estaba causando las risas de sus hombres.

Eran civiles, un grupo de cinco. _Esto debería ser interesante…_

Era una mujer de pelo rosa como de unos cuarentaitantos años seguida de una réplica más joven de ella (su hija supuso flippy). Un par de chicos, uno rubio que tenía la cara muy sucia junto con otro de pelo morado que parecía un indigente (aunque la mayoría de los refugiados que había visto estaban vestidos en harapos) y detrás de ellos estaba una temblorosa figura.

Era una chica, no podía tener más de 18 o 19…

Su figura era delgada, estaba vestida con un abrigo de invierno en el cual debajo llevaba un suéter rojo muy sucio, unos guantes de lana sin dedos, unos jeans rotos que mostraban su rodilla derecha y unas botas negras (posiblemente de un soldado muerto).

Si no fuera por el leve oleaje en las caderas y la curva de los pechos, ella se habría visto decididamente como un chico. Su largo cabello rojo era lo que más le llamo la atención…

Había visto cientos, quizás miles de refugiados durante esta guerra, madres que habían perdido a sus hijos, soldados que habían desertado, niños abandonados o perdidos que vagaban por los yermos que alguna vez fueron campos verdes

Pero esta tenía algo…no sabía que era…

No era algo que nunca había visto, más bien era algo que ya había visto antes. Pero no sabía explicarlo….Tenía algo…

"Familiar"

Familiar en un sentido que no podía explicarse a sí mismo, algo que había sentido a principio de la guerra…

Iba a seguir divagando sobre el asunto hasta que, apareciendo como un fantasma, sneaky estaba a su lado, una vez más, asustando un poco a Handy y a él.

-¡dios santo Sneaky, no hagas eso!-exclamó handy, con el corazón agarrado en la mano. –Al menos, avisa cuando vas a aparecer-

-Perdón Sargento.-dijo Sneaky con una ligera sonrisa. A veces le gustaba asustar a la gente apareciendo de repente

Flippy miro a esos civiles con gran interés, pero no sabía de donde habían salido ni que hacían aquí y eso los hacia un problema

Handy iba a preguntarle a Sneaky que es lo que sabia

-De donde Sali….-

-estaban ocultos en un sótano-interrumpió Sneaky, con calma- se ocultaban justo debajo de nosotros-

-cuantos…cuantos son aparte de estos?- pregunto Flippy, dirigiendo la mirada a Sneaky

-22 personas, una de gran interés-

-¿quien?-

-un doctor. Uno que posiblemente haya estado involucrado en el "_proyecto valhalla_"-

La mera mención de la palabra "valhalla" hizo que Flippy y Handy quedaran impactados al saber de qué aun había alguien con vida de los que estuvieron involucrados en ese proyecto. "QUE!" dijeron los dos al unísono

-¿como lo sabes?-demando flippy

-lo reconocí por que el tipo llevaba una bata con la insignia del rayo negro, estoy seguro que es uno de ellos-

Maldición, quizás no fue tan mala idea quedarse aquí después de todo; así que uno de esos desgraciados seguía con vida….Ya tenía algo que hacer, pero antes de emprenderse en esta empresa tenía que "quitarse un peso de encima"

-trae a los demás civiles- dijo decidido Flippy

…

Eran decenas, quizás cientos de soldados los que los estaban mirando, soltando risas burlonas.

Estaba aterrada

Aunque al principio Flaky pensó que al verlos, los soldados se pondrían violentos con ellos pero no fue así. Quizás, después de intensos meses de desmanes y batallas, simplemente estaban muy cansados como para ponerse agresivos con los civiles al llegar a una ciudad en ruinas, pero eso era por ahora.

-eh! mujer- dijo uno de ellos acercándose a la madre de giggles - ven aquí –

La mujer se puso delante de giggles y los chicos (los cuales estaban delante de flaky), y con la mirada exploro su alrededor, buscando lo que no habían tenido hace días. _Ahí, en esa caja de madera abierta…_

Comida

-no tengan miedo- dijo el soldado con una sonrisa en el rostro. Aún más soldados se reunían para ver que estaba pasando.

Con los constantes bombarderos y el racionamiento de comida casi extremo que había impuesto el general tigre a la población de la capital, uno llegaba hasta quitarle un frasco de mermelada a un muerto (o a veces a un moribundo). El agua, el gas, la luz eléctrica, la mayoría de la comida, todo eso había sido destinado a los soldados tigre para que siguieran luchando una guerra la cual estaba prácticamente perdida

-les daremos algo para roer- dijo entre risas uno de los soldados, lo cual hizo reír al resto.

La madre de giggles le hizo un gesto a Cuddles y toothy para que se quedaran atrás.

-tenemos comida- dijo el soldado sonriente sacando una lata de la caja – carne en lata, muy rica- bajo la lata y se hizo un paso atrás.

Lentamente la mujer de cabello rosa se acercó a la caja abierta donde estaba la comida, tratando de mantener la compostura. Metió las manos a la caja y vio que había en cada lata: carne, arvejas, fruta…

Saco un par pero las devolvió de inmediato. No por voluntad propia, sino porque uno de los soldados le estaba apuntando con su arma. Todos los soldados estaban callados mirando la escena con gran fascinación.

La madre de giggles miro a los ojos al hombre que le estaba apuntando. Acercó su brazo para apartar el cañón del arma de su cara. Aplico un poco de fuerza para moverlo pero el soldado seguía firme sin apartar su arma. Viendo que no había caso, trato de razonar con las palabras

-Por favor…- esa fue la una respuesta de la mujer de cabello roza.

Tardo unos segundos pero el soldado bajo su arma y se puso a reír y sus camaradas también. Flaky observaba todo desde atrás del grupo, mientras la madre de giggles sacaba torpemente unas cuantas latas, no se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba por su izquierda.

-Señorita, señorita!- y sin darse cuenta uno de ellos la había tomado del brazo, solo la hizo caminar unos cuantos pasos hasta una destartalada motocicleta. Al soltarla, el soldado se la empezó a enseñar.

-esta es mi bebe- se subió a la moto y la encendió- ven conmigo muñeca, ven y digámosle adiós a esta guerra-. Le decía en una voz de aventurero.

Flaky se hiso lentamente hacia atrás. Ni loca se subiría con él, ni con ninguno de ellos pero no podía responder de mala manera arriesgándose a que el soldado reaccionará mal.

-e-es…bonita...- esa fue su respuesta. Lo único que se le ocurrió para terminar con esa conversación y salir de allí

El tipo le seguía sonriendo hasta que su expresión cambio bruscamente, a una cara seria. Él se levantó de la moto, se puso recto e hizo el saludo del ejército. Flaky se quedó quieta, miro a su izquierda y derecha, lo mismo. Los otros soldados estaban repitiendo lo que este estaba haciendo. Alguien dijo "descansen" en voz alta.

Confundida se dio la vuelta y vio la razón por que estaban haciendo esto.

Era un oficial que llevaba una boina negra. Estaba hablando con la madre de giggles mientras que ese teniente que había visto en el sótano mantenía a raya a su grupo. Rápidamente a paso ligero se devolvió hacia su grupo alejándose de ese soldado.

Al volver con su grupo estos la miraron con rostros preocupados y luego dirigieron sus miradas hacia la conversación entre el oficial y la madre de giggles.

Flaky noto que la mujer estaba temblando, mirando una y otra vez a giggles y devolviendo su mirada de nuevo al oficial, le estaba pidiendo algo…

-qu-que…. Quieren d-e nosotros?- balbució flaky dirigiéndose al teniente que los tenia a raya

-¿eh?- el teniente tardo unos segundos en verla, porque estaba detrás de Cuddles

-quevanahacer- balbució de nuevo solo que más rápido y se hiso hacia atrás sudando de nervios

-Mi capitán solo le está pidiendo a esta mujer que nos ayude-dijo en un tono algo "burlon"- si es que quiere hacerlo por las buenas-

Por las buenas? y que pasaba si era por las malas ?flaky trago saliva y miro a sus amigos que también estaban temblando

-no se preocupen- aseguro – no vamos a hacerles daño…si no nos dan una razón-

La mujer de pelo rosa volvió a ellos con las manos en el acerco a giggles dándole un beso en la frente y la abrazo. Después de unos momentos la mujer termino el abrazo y se dirigió a los chicos

-miren, el capitán Phren me aseguro que si hacemos todo lo que nos pida…-tocio un poco antes de continuar-…todo va a ir bien.-

Flaky desvió la mirada de la mujer y vio a ese oficial de la boina negra, por un segundo, por un solo segundo creyó que sus miradas se cruzaron.

"_**Todo va a ir bien… **_"

…

No sabía dónde estaba. Probablemente, en la prisión municipal, pero no había forma de estar seguro.

Se hallaba en una celda de techo alto, sin ventanas y con paredes de cemento gris. Un bombillo colgado del techo iluminaba la habitación y se oía un leve soplido del viento que pasaba por debajo de la maciza puerta metálica de la celda, una cama sin sabanas justo al lado de la puerta, un lavamanos con un espejo roto y un inodoro sin asiento.

El lugar parecía una mierda y olía a meado

Sentía un nudo en el estómago. Había empezado cuando la subieron al bus y le vendaron los ojos para traerla aquí junto a los demás pero también tenía hambre, un hambre punzante y molesta.

Flaky llevaba casi un día sin comer o quizás era más tiempo que eso. Trato de deducir como llego allí

Recordó que la madre de giggles ayudo a ese teniente a sacar a las personas del sótano con la ayuda de cinco soldados, recordó que habían traído un bus y que les habían vendado los ojos a todos, también recordó que habían traído a todos los del sótano excepto al Dr. Sniffles, lo cual no le importaba mucho porque nunca había sido muy entusiasta sobre el extraño científico

No veía nada cuando la bajaron, solo escuchaba. Alguien le había puesta una mano detrás del cuello para guiarla (no sabía si era uno de los presos o un soldado) y la traslado del bus a su celda .habrían pasado por un pasillo largo, ido a la derecha, subido unas escaleras, pararon frente de la puerta, sacándole la venda y la metió ahí.

Creyó que era posible que ellos no fueran los únicos en ese lugar porque cuando pasaron por el pasillo largo, sintió haber pasado junto a una celda abarrotada e incluso alguien le había gritado a quienquiera que sea que la guiaba: "¡por favor, déjenos salir!" y "qué clase de hombre encierra a mujeres indefensas?"

Ya eso no importaba, ya no importaba nada. Estaban a merced de los vencedores y flaky esperaba que fueran piadosos con ella.

Alguien abrió la maciza puerta de acero. Eran unos dos soldados que se parecían mucho, flaky supuso que eran hermanos. Uno de ellos llevaba un sombreo fedora.

Se le paro el corazón

El del sombrero le había dicho al otro que se quedara afuera y cerró la puerta. Estaba sola con uno de ellos…

Ella se levantó de la cama rápidamente y miro asustada al soldado.

-qu-que quiere?-

-relájate muñeca-levanto los brazos montándole las manos-no voy a hacerte nada-

No respondió, no le creía. Por habría que hacerlo?

El soldado se sentó en la cama y le dio unas palmaditas al colchón, invitándola a sentarse. Ella seguía viéndolo asustada casi pegada a la pared. El soldado noto eso y empezó a buscar algo en su bolsillo izquierdo, cuando lo saco se lo mostro a flaky. Podría ser ?...

Era un trozo de pan

Trago saliva, su mirada estaba concentrada en el alimento que el sostenía en su mano izquierda

Lentamente se acercó a la cama y se sentó (nunca muy cerca no muy cerca) a su lado. Tomo el pan con su mano temblorosa y lo empezó a devorar.

-tú y los tuyos no han comido en mucho tiempo, verdad?-

Flaky no respondió, estaba concentrada en terminar el trozo de pan, respirando profundamente con la mirada en el espejo roto que estaba sobre el lavamanos. Solo se detuvo cuando sintió la mano del soldado sobre su muslo

-que est…-

No la dejo terminar, en menos de un segundo el hombre la había tirado al suelo. Ella se retorcía tratando de escapar pero su fuerza era inferior a la de él. El soldado empezó a rasgar su ropa

Ella empezó a gritar y llorar tratando de pedir ayuda, él le azoto la cabeza contra el piso dejándola aturdida

El soldado le sonrió sádicamente antes de separar sus piernas

El horror apenas había empezado…

…

**Opiniones y críticas constructivas serán bien recibidas.**


End file.
